X-men beyond
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is an AU in the year 2118. Mutants and humans are living in peace, there is friction and crimes between the the year 2019 after a battle all are killed except for Wolverine and Sabertooth. The two of them were a great team after that. But now they are too old and have poor health. Soon they find two young mutants and start up the X-men again.


_This is an AU in the year 2118. Mutants and humans are living in peace, there is friction and crimes between the the year 2019 a horrible threat arises so the joined X-men and brotherhood fight the victory is bittersweet as all them are killed. Except for Wolverine and Sabertooth. The two of them were a great team after that. But now they are too old and have poor health. Soon they meet two new mutants and start the X-force._

chapter 1

The x-men and brotherhood were destroyed Wolverine and Sabertooth were the only survivors. "Well runt I say we set our differences aside a work together to protect," Sabertooth said.

"Yes it was our friends final wish," Wolverine said.

The two of them repaired the Xavier institute and fixed cerebros. "That should do it, now we can start anew." Logan said.

"Yes," Victor said.

The two began fighting crime for a long time. But they were having trouble because Cerebros wasn't detecting any new mutants. They wondered what was going on. The two of them were getting old their bodies were showing signs of age. Their healing factor was much slower than it use to be.

They were stopping a kidnapping. They were really putting up a fight. "It's Wolverine and Sabertooth!" the crooks said.

Then Wolverine and Sabertooth were breathing hard. They stopped them barely with out hurting them seriously or killing them. The two them staggered out and made it back to the institute and rested.

They took off there suites. "We're done," Victor said.

"Agreed, I wish there was some way to keep our promise to our friends." Logan said.

Not far away two weeks apart two mutant children were born. The children of Wolverine and Sabertooth their children born to their lovers who left for protection. Wolverine and Sabertooth didn't know of their birth the mothers decided it was to protect them. Hannah Howlett and Noah Creed.

14 years later...

Hannah and Noah lived pretty normal lives they were different from everyone else. They lived in a city at least forty miles from the institute were the gifted children go. They were very happy. Then one day all of that changed. Men from the weapon X program resurfaced and decided to bring back the program. The did scanning and discovered Hannah and Noah had the genes of the original weapon X subjects.

They saw they had the healing factor gene. They broke into their houses and slaughtered their mothers and darted them and carried them off.

They put Hannah through the process Wolverine went through it was painful and Hannah claws popped out sharp and covered with andimantium. While Noah got extra cat DNA and muscle boosting testosterone.

Both of them beat their way out. "Let's get out of here," Noah said.

"Yes," Hannah said and then they broke out.

They rested after escaping. They made it back to their houses in the middle of the night and found their mothers slaughtered. They packed what they could that survived the destruction.

"Come on let's go," Hannah said.

"Yeah," Noah said.

Logan and Victor were woken. "Mutant signatures detected." Cerbros said.

"Can it be after all these years?" Victor asked.

"Miracles happen."Logan said.

"Names, Noah Creed and Hannah Howlett, age 16, location Hudson New York" Cerbros said.

"Wow, look at that," Victor said.

"No doubt about it, they are mutants, let's go find them," Logan said.

They headed out in the morning and saw the kids they were looking for they were being robbed. Luckily for them they were near by.

"Back off," Logan said.

"Yeah," Victor said.

The two thieves ran off.

"You two okay?" Logan asked.

"Yes we're fine,' Noah said.

"I am Logan Howlett co-head of the Xavier institute for gifted children," Logan said.

"I am his helper and partner Victor Creed," Victor said.

"Funny my mom said the my father was named Logan Howlett and she was mutant and he told that school was for mutants, and now figure I am mutant, this is a lot to take in," Hannah said.

"Funny my mom said I had a father named Victor Creed and he was mutant and she told that school was for mutants, and now figure I am mutant, this is a lot to take in," Noah said.

"Well where are your mothers?" Victor asked.

"People at weapon X killed our mothers and took us and did this to me!" Hannah said showing her claws.

"This to me," Noah said showing his fur.

"This can't be they must be related to us!" Logan said.

to be continued


End file.
